Menace to Society
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Eric Bischoff's eldest child, Aeron, comes to the Impact Zone as her father's assistant even though she wanted to be something else. She warns her younger brother Garrett to watch his behind. She knows what their father can truly be like even though he doesn't. She takes the eye of a certain someone, Sting. Rated high
1. Know Your Role

Menace to Society

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Eric Bischoff's eldest child, Aeron, comes to the Impact Zone as her father's assistant even though she wanted to be something else. She warns her younger brother Garrett to watch his behind. She knows what their father can truly be like even though he doesn't. She takes the eye of a certain someone, Sting.

Disclaimer: I don't own TNA, but I do own Aeron.

Chapter 1

Know Your Role

February 24th, 2011

Aeron pulled into the Impact Zone. Cameras were on her as she showed up. She grabbed a clipboard and a laptop case from her passenger seat and slipped out of the Silver Audi. She was dressed to the nines. A button up white blouse, a black blazer over top of her white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and a pair of black heels. She walked slowly into the impact zone. Her hair was a dirty blond in color and tied up neatly into a bun and her blue eyes shined brightly. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Aeron!" She heard a male voice call to her.

Aeron stopped in her tracks and turned around seeing her younger brother who was only 26 at the moment. She smiled a small smile when she saw him in his uniform. "Garrett."

"Dad hired you?" He asked her, he was concerned of why she was working for the Impact Zone now.

"Yeah, dad hired me, he thought that it would be a good idea to have a Bischoff that knows how to handle some business." She said, with a small sad smile. "Besides I ain't getting any younger."

"You're 33 not old at all." He said with a smile.

Aeron laughed lightly. "Coming from someone who is 26 and engaged to be married telling his 33 year old sister who has worked the entire time of her life not dealing with relationships." She said, as she gripped her clipboard closer to her chest.

"AERON!" They heard a booming voice yelled.

Aeron let out a sigh. "Sorry Garrett gotta go. Dad's calling."

Garrett hugged his older sister. "Good luck." He whispered, in her ear.

"Thanks I'm going to need it. Do a good job out there tonight." She said with a wink as he let her go. She rushed down the hallway passing many of the knockouts and superstars. She knew that they were probably wondering who the hell she was and she could careless since her father was waiting for her in the office that he now used. She walked into the office.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Matt Hardy getting a good look at Aeron.

She bit the inside of her lip trying not to lash out at Matt Hardy who clearly didn't know who she was just yet.

"This is Aeron Bischoff." Eric said, introducing his daughter to Immortal. "You already know Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Of course, father. I know them and I know the others as well. But do tell me father why the hell yell for me when no one knows who the bloody hell I am." She snapped at him. She hated her father when it came to hollering at her when no one knew who she was. All she was in the eyes of the world was a former wrestler in WCW when she only went by the name of Rogue. Then she disappeared from the eyes of her fans when she had broken her neck and was never able to return to the ring because if she had one wrong match she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Not many people remember me as Rogue anyways. So it was fairly hurtful. Those who did know where Ric and Hulk.

"You dare speak to him like that?" Matt asked, glaring at her.

Aeron looked at him. "Shove it Hardy." She hissed at him. "I'm not some mere assistant that can be shoved around by you big macho men."

"Enough Aeron!" Eric scolded her. "You can't live your glory days when you were Rogue!"

She turned on her heels looking at him. "I know I can't relive my days as Rogue. You keep oh so happily reminding me!" She barked out.

Eric smirked at his daughter. "Too bad you didn't keep up with your fighting skills. You would have taught the knockouts what it is truly like to fight." He coaxed her.

Aeron pushed past her father and walked away from them. She wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. She threw the clipboard on the chair and stormed out of the room. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she made it passed knockouts and superstars. The male stars didn't dare talk to her they knew that the way that this woman was scorning that it was best not to talk to her. They just might end up losing a tooth or something far more of value.

She bumped into some one causing her to crash to the ground hard on her butt. She cursed angrily and smacked her hands off of the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to knock you down Miss." Said a male voice that she knew well, it was none other than the Icon Sting.

Aeron looked up from where she was sitting and carefully got up onto her feet. She realized that her heel had broken. "Damn it just fucking great." She muttered as she picked up her foot that had the broken heel and took it off. She took her other heel off and groaned. "Fan-freaking-tastic." She muttered as she tossed the heels into a garbage can and turned her heels to face the man that had knocked her down. "It's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said as she rubbed her sore behind.

Sting looked at her in shock. "I wasn't watching where I was going either." He looked at her even more closely as if he was trying to read her.

Aeron looked at him confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, becoming a little bit on edge.

"Do I know you?"

Aeron's form stiffened. She wanted to say that they worked together back in the days of WCW. She was a young wrestler then at the time. She was 18 when she started and her career ended when she was in her early 20's. Only 5 years of wrestling before she broke her neck and could never return to the ring. She had started in 1995 and worked along side him until 2000. "I wouldn't say that you know me." She said softly as she looked away from him. "No one knows Aeron Bischoff."

"I know you from somewhere."

"You might know her from her WCW days." Garrett's voice rang out.

Aeron sharply turned and looked at her younger brother. "Garrett!" She scolded him. "Bringing back my glory days isn't an option."

Garrett rubbed the back of his head.

Aeron stormed away from the two of them.

Garrett looked at Sting sadly. "Sorry about that. She's still sensitive about the whole wrestling thing." He said softly.

"What was her ring name?"

"Rogue." Garrett said softly. "You worked with her for 5 years before she broke her neck."

"And she hasn't been in the ring since." Said Sting.

Garrett nodded his head. "She beats herself up everyday ever since that happened. She misses being able to fly around in the ring being Rogue. I don't think I have seen her that happy other than when she was in the ring and now she's just miserable. She works for our father now. She hates being a lackey for someone."

Sting sucked a breath of air in. "And why can't she return to the ring?"

"One wrong move and she will end up in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. She actually doesn't want that to happen." He explained to the older man. "I should go and check on her." He said softly.

"How about this you have matches to call I'll go and check on her."

"Are you sure that you want to do that Sting."

"I want to say sorry to her for ruining her shoes." Sting said with a small smile. He really did want to say sorry to her for knocking her down.

Aeron walked down the hall steaming. Her younger brother needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Telling someone that she was Rogue wasn't very kind. She wished her brother would keep his mouth shut about her 1995-2000 career under wraps. She didn't need them to know that she had fucked up royally on her neck.

"Aeron!" Her father yelled for her again.

She groaned. "Damn him." She stormed into his office. "What do you want?"

"Stay away from Sting." He ordered her.

She narrowed her eyes at her father. "Last time I checked I was 33 years old and have my own way of doing things. I don't live under your roof any more you can't tell me who and who I cannot be around." She said pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him.

"Don't you dare start using that Rogue attitude with me!"

She glared at him. "Bugger off old man." She growled out at him before she stormed out of the room again only to bump into Sting right out side of her father's office. "Sting." She said softly putting her hand on her chest to calm her breathing.

"I want to apologize what happened earlier."

"Don't worry about it honestly." She said with a small smile.

"Was it true."

"Was what true?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You were Rogue."

"Keyword now is was." She said softly as she looked down at the ground. She hated using the word was, but it was true. She never was Rogue for almost eleven years now.

"Do you want to be her again?"

"I want to, but I can't." She said softly as she walked away from him.

"If you really wanted to be her again you could. Show your father up."

She stopped in her tracks. "Show my father up?" She laughed lightly. "Real rich Sting. He hired me as a assistant. I have to do that job." She turned her head and looked at him.

"Think about what you just said. You know your father better than anyone else. You know what he was like in the WCW days how power hungry her was."

Aeron shook her head. "Of course I know that. I know he is the same, but I am only working as his assistant to help Dixie get the company back." A mischievous look was in her blue eyes. "I know what I am doing Sting."

"Then be the one that your father feared the most. He feared Rogue." Sting said coaxing her. He knew Eric feared Rogue because of what she could do. "Fight along side me."

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side in thought. "How pray tell am I going to do this. Turn back into Rogue that is." She said, as she crossed her arms. "Rogue has brightly colored hair and painted her face."

"I'll help you transform. Show don't start for another hour or so."

Aeron let out a sigh. "If I do become Rogue again... you will protect me right?" She asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes..."

"In two weeks time I will become Rogue. I promise you that. You have something else to focus on." She poked his chest. "That is the World Heavyweight Title. Win it from Hardy. He maybe my age, but you know more than he does."

"AREON!" Her father's voice yelled.

She groaned. "I'll see you around Sting." She said with a wink before walking away from him. She wasn't scared of him like some others were and that actually surprised him a lot.

Sting watched her go. _"She is getting her strength back. That's for sure. When Rogue comes back heaven help her father, if she is anything I remember then she'll be a handful." _Thought Sting.

Aeron was stuck in her father's office watching the Impact Zone. She groaned as she watched her father make an ass out of himself. _"Stubborn old coot." _She thought to herself as she watched the show. She hoped that he didn't make a fool out of her.

She watched Sting vs Jeff Hardy and she kept her fingers crossed as she watched the match. She hoped that Sting would secretly win. It was the only thing that she wanted to see. She wanted the Hardy boy to learn his lesson for picking the wrong side of the table. He ruined himself for siding with the wrong side.

She nearly squeaked with joy when she saw that Sting had won the match. She jumped up onto her feet. She was fairly pleased with what she saw. She heard her father storming down the hallway. She quickly sat down and made it look like she was working on something.

Her father stormed into his office. "I warn you now stay the hell away from Sting." He said pointing his finger at his daughter.

"Father... what did I tel you earlier." She asked as she stood up from where she was sitting. "You think that Sting is going to take your power away... if you order me what to do you'll lose power a lot faster than you think. You want to keep power. Don't order me alright?" She said as she gathered her things up. She looked at her father. "I'll see you next week." She said bidding him goodbye before walking out of the Impact Zone. She walked into the parking lot.

"Well that was a nice show." Sting said, with a huge smile.

Aeron jumped and turned around looking at him. "Don't do that damn it." She said, holding onto her chest. "That is a damn good way to give someone a damn heart attack." She felt as if she was scolding a child when it came to Sting.

Sting laughed lightly. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Aeron crossed her arms. "Sure you didn't."

"Did you enjoy the show?"

She smiled a small smile. "I certainly did. I am glad that you won." She said as she patted his arm. "I'll see you next week." She said as she walked barefoot to her Audi.

Sting whistled. "That is an expensive car."

She laughed lightly. "I guess you can say that." She said as she looked at him. "Well I will see you next week. Enjoy the title." She winked before getting into her car and starting it up.

Sting watched her pull out of the parking lot. _"I have a feeling that she'll soon become something that she wants to truly be." _Thought Sting as he headed to his car.

Aeron arrived at her little home. She got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door. She pulled her hair down from it's tie and allowed it to fall freely around her shoulders. She put her items onto the table and closed the front door. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers lightly through her hair. _"Maybe Sting is right. I should become Rogue again. It would certainly be a long ride and fun too. I've been a stick in the mud for far too long." _She thought with a smile on her lips.

That is the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
